


Red Strands

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Natsuki has a secret infatuation with Yuki's hair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Strands

It always catches his eye, it always lingers at the corner of his sight — bright red, captivating. He would unconsciously reach out, but always, at the last minute, he would pull back. Yuki turns to him, and Natsuki looks away, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

“We should try night fishing sometimes,na, Natsuki?”

“Oh, huh? Yeah?”

“You’re not listening to me.” Yuki pouts and huffs, blowing his hair out of his face and  _Natsuki just can’t stop_ _marvelling at how vivid it is._

 _“_ You zone out quite a lot lately,” Yuki says, more to himself than to him. It doesn’t matter really, Natsuki’s not really paying attention to him outside how his hair bounces just a little bit whenever Yuki moves his head.

The afternoon sun filtering through the classroom windows didn’t help much either, bathing Yuki in that orange light that made his hair almost seemed to glow.

Natsuki sits up, and leans across his desk. Yuki’s slightly startled face registers in his mind but he pays it no heed. He bends down, fingers curling on a lock of red hair, and takes a whiff — he chuckles; it smells like the sun.

“l’m sorry, this was distracting me.”


End file.
